4.8.13 Minutes
As taken by Scribe Max Michael MEETING: 4/8/13 The air is light and feathery with the hopes and dreams of new knights queens. Axes, vuvuzelas, wompywomps, box jerseys, recorders, the fireworks, and a potential E. Coli epidemic (thanks to the cookie dough snack) have all been brought into McInt 125 this evening in anxious preparation for the once and future Queens. Also, the Red is the overwhelming shirt colour of the night. The order of events is as follows: * DEVO * Welcome * Knight’s Lore * Spiritual Knights * Jimmy * Mailman * RCC/Jesters * QUEENING DEVO We Shall Assemble. Corey Stumne. James 5:15-16. Prayer offered in faith… Prayer is powerful and effective. *Get in the mindset of transparency and prayer. Let’s get prepared for the retreat. WELCOME Find accountability partners WELCO< M the Queenz and the Sponsors …Duh… KNIGHT’S LORE Sage Timothy Cox Tim played volleyball (in a wheelchair! What a boss!) on F3 team. 4 people show up for the game. Pikes is chastising Timothy and his knightly brothers. They despised them saying, “Are we dogs that you come at me with wheelchairs and sticks? Come here and we will give your flesh to the birds of the air and the beasts of the field.” “Let’s just play and not get embarrassed,” says Tim. Luckily Tim’s team consists of 3 other members all highschool state champions. 1st game: 15-10 loss. And then Knights get into it. Jump spike serves AHOY. Knights win 15-10. A crowd gathers and girls swoon baby! Next game knights win 15-2. They target Pike faces and make them squeal. The last game is won 15-2. And to this day the wimps on that Pikes F3 team are introduced as the losers that lost to the guy in the wheelchair! SPIRITUAL “Sup Red guys.” – J. Dority *Wednesday is BISONS for CHRIST. White County group home. WED. 3:00pm (Jenna Fox walks in straight from a Zombie mob reenactment or a disaster drill) “Well we don’t want Bison’s for Christ to be a disaster.” – J. Pratt *Mrs. Barbara needs us to help work on Dr. Neller’s grave site. Noon THIS Saturday. Let’s help out! *Joey Myers is speaking at the Knights retreat this FRIDAY April 12th. Come to have your heart changed. Seriously prepare your heart for this thing. “Gonna get nitty and gritty.” “Hotdogs will be provided.” “Bring a brat or a t-bone steak” –J. Pratt $5 *Food at 6pm. Speaker will be at 8pm. You better be there before 8pm or you might get BOUNCED. Free firewood? Where is it? This seems to be the overwhelming question of the evening. MAILMAN with Christopher McDonald “They sing they talk in tongues. It’s like the opposite of our church.” “This guy wants to go on a poker run with you.” “It’s got some bags.” “Simon Zhang has a valentine… This one’s filled with snickers and this one is filled with scabies and sin!” -Chris McDonald MESSAGE FROM JIMMY or Brian Hite $807 GPB? 20th out of 30. 5th of 13 men’s clubs We have a GPA of 3.102 so a GPB RCC/JESTERS Fall Recruitment Coordination Committee. (Spring Retainment Coordination Committee) *We would like them to be Sophomores of next year. We want guys with energy, guys that are willing to invest in the future of our club. Guys that like to have lunch with other guys. If you are interested (and especially if you are going to be an impact energy group leader), come talk to the XX(exects) QUEENING Taboo words of the evening: HTML5/CSS3, Nice ,Sweet, Cute, Great (Phillip), Amazing, Zeta Rhoho, PTP (but you can say Pi Theta Phi), JO GU JO, Shantih, Chi Sigs, DGR (REID), Ect. (Delta NEWd), Hellboy 2, $807 ***** “Our queens are the perfect examples of who we want to queen.” – Luke Hoffman (that’s for you QUEENIES!) “knarts” –Tim Cox …Henceforth, there will be no more words (but really just no names) about queening… “What I say is ‘smile’ not milk.” –anonymous “Now we see each other and just go crazy…spiritually.” –anonymous “And I’ve connected with her in other ways…emotionally.” –anonymous ***And the once and future QUEENS are*** Lily (Lance) Armstrong!!!!! Chelsea (Phil) Collins!!!!! Emily (Abraham) Lincoln!!!!! Then later at sonic… “Now its really hard to get it to go up!” –anonymous (talking about Max’s light up shirt) The parting words of Chelsea Collins… “I am so so so so so so so thankful for you guys.” “Have a great night! Hope it’s as great a (k)night as you are!”- Chelsea Collins Philpot Summary: “There she is!” 56 people yelled at the light up shirt. Knights love Emily, Chelsea, and Lily!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GO GO KNIGHTS woo!